


Medical Attention

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Medical Kink, Other, Partially Clothed Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Perdita calls for a certain plague doctor to give them a check up, and Julian is more than willing to do whatever it takes to make them well again.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: Medical play





	Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm non-binary and honestly it's so refreshing to write as an enby character. TToTT  
This one is short and (hopefully) sweet.

The light of a few candles and the puddle of moonbeams streaming through the window were the only light in the room, but it was enough. Perdita lay stretched over the bedclothes, dressed only in a loose gossamer dressing gown, their chest rising and falling steadily as they watched the man across the room as he organized his tools on their desk. He was tall enough that he had nearly hit his head on the doorframe when entering earlier, but now he was all poise and grace, slender fingers dancing over the handles of his instruments like a pianist. 

"Are you nearly ready, doctor?" Perdita inquired, shifting a bit atop the blankets. There was a chill in the air, and they knew the sooner he wrapped up, the sooner they could wrap themselves up in the quilts. 

"Nearly," came the reply, and Perdita caught a flash of one of the medical instruments in the doctor's gloved hand. He turned around, settling down on the stool by their bedside, rolling up the sleeves of his baggy white shirt before holding up a thermometer. "First I would like to check your temperature. You seem to be covered in goosebumps. Could be a fever."

Perdita shifted again, pink eyes fixed on his face. "Of course. Whatever you say, Dr. Devorak." Obediently they parted their lips, allowing him to slide the thermometer beneath their tongue. The doctor leaned back, arms crossed as he waited. 

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable. It won't be long."

Perdita hummed in a way they hoped seemed reassuring. After a few moments, the doctor slipped the thermometer from their mouth and examined it closely. 

"Well, it seems your temperature is normal," he said, turning and setting it with the rest of his instruments. "What other symptoms are you experiencing?" 

"I'm cold and I ache, doctor," Perdita simpered, batting their lashes up at him. "Please help me feel better."

"I'll do the best I can," was the murmured reply. Lips twitched like he wanted to crack a grin. "Could you please tell me where your body aches the most?"

Perdita let out a melodramatic sigh, burying their face in the crook of their arm. "Oh, _everywhere _aches, my dear doctor."

"Be as specific as you can, if you please."

Orchid eyes flitted towards him. "Perhaps it would be best if I _showed _you," they purred. 

The doctor's face nearly glowed as his cheeks burned bright red. "I-...very well," he stammered.

Perdita sat up, tossing their bangs out of their eyes before placing a slender hand on their chest, making sure he was watching as they slowly - _very slowly _\- dragged it down, over their chest and stomach, before it came to a stop between their legs. "It aches _here, _doctor," they said, pouting. "It aches so badly."

There was a moment of silence between them, the doctor's eye fixed on where their hand rested. Finally, after sucking in a shaking breath, he tore his eye away, cheeks still burning bright. "Surely there is something I can do to help ease the symptoms?" he asked, clearly trying to sound more confident than he felt. Perdita resisted the urge to laugh, but still flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh, I can think of a way you might be able to help, doctor." They moved to sit on their knees, batting their thick lashes at him again. "Perhaps you might distract me?"

"Oh?" He moved to sit beside her, no longer able to hide his wicked grin. "I can think of a few ways to distract you, but perhaps you'd rather tell me what you'd prefer?"

Slender hands gripped the front of his shirt and Perdita pulled him close. "How 'bout I just show you?" They didn't give him a chance to reply, instead sealing their lips over his in a searing kiss.

Julian let out a low, keening noise, gloved fingers reaching up to knot in her hair before he pulled away, flashing her another wolfish grin. "Tsk tsk, such a tease."

Characters broken, Perdita rolled their eyes. "It's always much more fun when I get to play with you a bit..._Dr. Devorak." _They laughed before nibbling along his jaw, hands moving to pull off his eye patch. Julian blinked a few times, vision adjusting. "Now, shut up and cure me."

Never one to argue with that, Julian stretched out over the bed, pulling his patient down with him, their legs open over his waist. Even through his trousers he could feel the heat radiating from them; something that made his pulse quicken, breath catch. Perdita let out a fluttery sigh, pressing their weight down on his groin, rocking their hips against him. Julian gripped their hips with a sharp gasp, biting his lower lip at the pressure and heat rocking back and forth against his rapidly hardening member. 

"F-Fuck..." he hissed, grip tightening. Perdita just moaned in response, fingernails raking down his chest, pulling his shirt open. They descended immediately on his chest, the tip of their tongue tracing odd patterns and swirls over the lightly haired skin. Julian couldn't help it; he jerked his hips upwards, erection pressing more fully against their heat. They moaned out louder this time, mouth still nibbling and biting at his collarbone while their hands moved south to pull open his trousers. 

The cool air of the room made him utter another string of curses, but the coldness was short lived. Perdita wasted no time, already soaked and ready for him. Clearly their little game earlier had achieved its desired effect as they sank down, Julian wordlessly crying out as inch after inch of his cock was swallowed up by their wet heat. 

"Mmm you feel so good," Perdita breathed, tongue tracing over the shell of his ear. Julian couldn't speak, just made a pathetic sound. They laughed softly at that, rocking their hips again. "Do you like when I fuck you, Julian?"

"A-ah, yes!" His eyes flew open. "Please...harder."

Perdita rewarded him with a sharp tug on his hair, hips snapping against his at a brutal pace. Julian nearly wailed, biting down on a knuckle hard enough to bruise. His muffled pleas and moans and the slap of skin on skin mingled in the air like a symphony. Perdita broke out into a sweat, a few strangled noises escaping their lips as they continued tugging on his hair, free hand slipping between them to rub their clit. 

Before they reached their peak, Perdita kissed him again. It was sloppy, all tongue and teeth and clumsy movements, but it was perfect. They swallowed Julian's desperate moans before breaking away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips. 

"Go on, then, _doctor, _cum for me."

Julian didn't even bother stifling his cry this time, eyes rolling back as he grasped at their hips, pushing himself up as deep as he could as he came. Perdita groaned out a curse, their own walls tightening in climax at the feeling of him pulsing inside of them. Boneless, they flopped against his chest, the thunderous sound of his heartbeat lulling them as they regained their breath. For the longest time they lay there, just like that, before Perdita gasped. Julian, instantly worried, took their face in his hands, brow furrowed.

"What is it? Perdita? What's wrong?"

They just gave him a sly smile. "Why doctor, I think I'm cured."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this is my first foray into writing for The Arcana fandom (despite being in it for years now) and it's literally smut. Sorry not sorry, I guess?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.  
See you tomorrow ;D


End file.
